Urzine
The newest major Uzati empire, being only four hundred years of age it has spread a fair amount, under the desires to find lost Uzati colonies and make a new empire, to bring a new age for the Uzati. Governmental Body The Urzine empire is a militaristic empire that ranks numerous packs of Uzati into eight distinctive categories. These packs are formed during the Spawn rank, determined by what Uzati work the best together as seen by Hardened Uzati. The lowest ranking Uzati are called "Spawns", who are the little Uzati who are trained for war from birth, their earlier schools consisting half their classes related to how to shoot a gun and make smart choices on the field of battle. When a Uzati gives birth to an egg, the egg is taken to an incubator if fertilized as a way to avoid Uzati getting unfair advantages from past generations and so the mother can focus more on their tasks instead of leaving due to having to take care of a kid. The Uzati eggs are hatched in nursery facilities called incubators, where uzati from birth are given a full suit of protection and are trained by multiple Hardened+ uzati in their spare time. While being raised, uzati at this point will form packs that are than made official by a patron pack. The Urzine chain of command is done in a way where higher-classed packs contorl lower classed packs and some packs in order to educate future generations can become "Patron Packs" if they are determined as worthy enough by the even higher classed packs to be worthy of teaching newer generations. These Patron packs are suppossed to be teachers, and have no family-based ties with the packs they teach. This is intentional as a means to avoid an aristocratic nightmare and have leaders with no experience running the empire, knowing how it turned out for them in their ancient past. In order for a Uzati to rank up, they must prove their merit through mostly militaristic ventures with the pack they are in constantly working together, in order to produce a more effecient pack and as a result one of three uzati are in the military, even when not in war time (which is unlikely since when is there no war time?) and thanks to Uzati regardless of gender or condition having the requirement to go on a tour of duty at least once. Most of the economy of the Uzati is focused on the products made by government controlled companies and rationing is very common in the Urzine government in order to make sure every Uzati has food. In order to avoid complacency, as is often caused by socialism, the Uzati have their ranking system that puts packs that work better and do better in higher standards of living. Meaning that the higher ranked Uzati are allowed to have things lower ranked Uzati can't, but at the same time higher ranked Uzati are put into more dangerous combat situations and have to deal with more dangerous threats to the Urzine empire unlike lowe ranked Uzati who usually just need to deal with the tribals and stuff. This balance is to avoid complacency with the empire balancing out the risk/reward for Uzati going up ranks to avoid keeping the Uzati in a single rank and never improving. The government has multiple weird policies, and asismilation of other species has been somewhat difficult due to the different physical traits and psychology they have. The Urzine empure has only come across two other species so far, neither of which particularly advanced let alone capable of space travel. One of which are pretty much used as target practice due to their refusal to let go of their religion, their zealotry being their civilization's demise. One of which did actually renounce their religion, and became part of the Urzine collective although they aren't too common due to their preference to farm and be hippies. Their overall government consists of thirteen worlds, several of which have minimal usage by the Urzine empire or are protectorates for the aformentioned two species. Their main system is the Tommik system, which they came from. The other twelve worlds are Balch, Yousue, Tatik, Tatin, Uboga, Verska, Suega, Våchti, Åzak, Råzzik and Cupie. History Category:Uzati Category:Empires